thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 44th Hunger Games: A Selection Games
It's me again, Emilia, with my third games on this wiki (boy, I do seem to like writing games here, don't I?). But these games are special, since they are Selection Games (and my first selection game ever!) Introduction Adelaide Turney was facing the Grand Square outside of Capitol Square. The Family Games had been a huge success, with some of the best ratings in the country. Now, the time to create a new games has come, but this isn't the end of the Great Suffering Games. As she turned around to her desk, Adelaide felt a smile creep across her face: what if she chose the tributes herself and disguise it through a public reaping? Adelaide then pulled out the Capitol database and started to search through all of the tributes, looking for those who usually weren't entered into games or were never really noticed too much. She knew that she had work to do. But she knew that some of the tributes needed to be able to volunteer to shine bright in the darkness... Rules/Information Before I begin selecting tributes for these games, I have a few rules: 1. I would only like any active users since I know that these users will make an effort to comment and follow these games 2. Each user gets 4 tributes selected for these games and each user has their own district. One of the tributes in the district is a signature tribute, another is a secondary tribute (a tribute not used very much/often) and two other tributes of my choice. And, you can name your district (I'll have some default names to fill in the charts, but you can change them later on.) 3. Also, if you would like to participate in these games, you have until 9:00pm Mountain Time on August 15th to comment if you would like to participate 4. No crying when your tributes die. It's the Hunger Games, right? 5. HAVE FUN!! Users Participating -Samantha (Sambaroses) -Bekah (Blue-Ribbonz) -Nlby001 -Bee (Pippycat) -Blake (Tehblackdeath) -Marina (Biel1458) -Kate (Cupcakes with Flames) -Marina Whale (Marinalacrosse) Twist 1: After the tributes are reaped, they are placed into teams of 8. At the beginning, each team will fight mutts until all but one person on that team is killed. Then, the remaining four tributes will be put into the arena to fight to the death for victory. But, there could be escapees... 2. Only one team will be awake at a time fighting mutts off. When the capitol wants to wake up the next group, then the grop that was awake immediately falls asleep while the next group either enters their section of the arena or gets waked up. Recap of the Reapings District Rose Sericea: Tributes Chosen: Misty Honeysuckle (Reaped) Cedar Lorelle (Reaped) Amalthea Yarden (Reaped) Alexis Slate (volunteered for Emil Grace) District Amaranth: Tributes Chosen: Eva Fenrir (volunteered for Anais Morrisa) Candy Orenson (reaped) Violet Mass (reaped) Jacob Antio (reaped) The Guardion District: Tributes Chosen: Annabeth Chartain (volunteered for Lavender Morton) Yoshi Feudalis (reaped) Lucinda Madrigal (reaped) Adam Loktcheback (reaped) Flopping Whale District: Tributes Chosen: Alexandrite Bohemia (volunteered for Honeysickle Ash) Jonah Dare (reaped) Miyako Sada (reaped) Ava Zachard (reaped) District NuMb3rS: Shark Island (Reaped) Zoey Proasheck (Volunteered for Akumai Kubaya) Radient Tayz (Reaped) Manta Li (Reaped) District 001: Kim Thorburn (reaped) Nichole Peyton (reaped) Jayson Huff (volunteered for Xaphania Volitans) Tim Thorburn (Reaped) District of the Flaming Cupcakes: Aurora Avertt (Volunteered for Sage Murphy) Carmen Day (reaped) Lia Williams (reaped) Copper Voclain (reaped) District Kyrptonite: Kitty Mew (reaped) Puppet Marionette (volunteered for Rebekah Ure) Kiara Brazette (reaped) Nellie Emerson (reaped) Tribute Charts Misty-0.png|Misty Honeysuckle- District Rose Sericea Cedar Lunaii.png|Cedar Lorelle- District Rose Sericea AmaltheaYardenUncropped.png|Amalthea Yarden- District Rose Sericea Alexis Lunaii.png|Alexis Slate- District Rose Sericea District 7 - Eva Fenrir.png|Eva Fenrir- District Amaranth District 1 - Candy Orenson.png|Candy Orenson- District Amaranth District 2 - Violet Mass.png|Violet Mass- District Amaranth District 9 - Jacob Antio.png|Jacob Antio- District Amaranth LenaChartain.png|Annabeth Chartain- Guardion District CameronGreenway.png|Yoshi Feudalis- Guradion District Anne-MarieHerboria.png|Lucinda Madrigal- Guardion District District5m1.png|Adam Loktcheback- Guardion District Edited lunaii 26.png|Alexandrite Bohemia- Flopping Whale District 81px-D7 Male - Jonah Dare-1-.png|Jonah Dare- Flopping Whale District Capitol - Miyako Sada.png|Miyako Sada- Flopping Whale District IvaZakar.png|Ava Zachard- Flopping Whale District Shark island.png|Shark Island- District NuMb3rS ZoeyProasheck.png|Zoey Proasheck- District NuMb3rS RadiantTayz.png|Radient Tayz- District NuMb3rS MantaLi.png|Manta Li- District NuMb3rS Kim Thorburn.png|Kim Thorburn- District 001 Nichole Peyton.png|Nichole Peyton- District 001 Jayson Huff.png|Jayson Huff- District 001 Tim Thorburn.png|TIm Thorburn- District 001 AuroraAvrett.png|Aurora Arvett- District of the Flaming Cupcakes CarmenDay.png|Carmen Day- District of the Flaming Cupcakes Amelia.png|Lia Williams- District of the Flaming Cupcakes Copper.png|Copper Voclain- District of the Flaming Cupcakes KittyMew.gif|Kitty Mew- District Kyrptonite Puppet.png|Puppet Marionette- District Kyrptonite KiaraBrazette.png|Kiara Brazette- District Kyrptonite Nellie Emerson.png|Nellie Emerson- District Kyrptonite MISTY rl.png|Misty Honeysuckle- District Rose Sericea Cedar Lorelle.jpg|Cedar Lorelle- District Rose Sericea Amalthea~ RL.png|Amalthea Yarden- District Rose Sericea Alexis RL.png|Alexis Slate- District Rose Sericea Eva Fenrir.jpg|Eva Fenrir- District Amaranth Candy Orenson - District 1.jpg|Candy Orenson- District Amaranth Violet Mass.jpg|Violet Mass- District Amaranth Jacob Antio.jpg|Jacob Antio- District Amaranth C-Female.jpg|Annabeth Chartain- Guardion District YoshiRL.JPG|Yoshi Feudalis- Guardion District Lucinda.jpg|Lucinda Madrigal- Guardion District adam_loch.jpg|Adam Loktcheback- Guardion District Th-8.jpeg|Alexandrite Bohemia- Flopping Whale District Th-47.jpeg|Jonah Dare- Flopping Whale District 300254.jpg|Miyako Sada- Flopping Whale District Picture.jpg|Ava Zachard- Flopping Whale District shark_islandRL.jpg|Shark Island- District NuMb3rS ZoeyIRL.jpg|Zoey Proasheck- District NuMb3rS RadiantTayzRL.JPG|Radiant Tayz- District NuMb3rS MantaLiIRL.jpg|Manta Li- District NuMb3rS KimRL.JPG|Kim Thorburn- District 001 nichole_peytonRL.jpg|Nichole Peyton- District 001 jayson-huffRL.jpg|Jayson Huff- District 001 TimThorburnRL.JPG|Tim Thorburn- District 001 Aurora.JPG|Aurora Arvett- District of the Flaming Cupcakes Carmen.JPG|Carmen Day- District of the Flaming Cupcakes Cgirl.jpg|Lia Williams- District of the Flaming Cupcakes Copper.jpg|Copper Voclain- District of the Flaming Cupcakes KittyMew.jpg|Kitty Mew- District Kyrptonite Puppet Marionette.jpg|Puppet Marionette- District Kyrptonite Beautiful-bracelets-brunette-cute-eyes-girl-Favim.com-77158 large.jpg|Kiara Brazette- District Kyrptonite Forauction7.jpg|Nellie Emerson- District Kyrptonite Alliances In these games, tributes are placed onto one of four teams to fight off mutts and survive. The teams are as follows: Team Divergent: Kitty Mew Radient Tayz Yoshi Fedualis Candy Orenson Kim Thorburn Cedar Lorelle Copper Voclain Miyako Sada Team Dream Monkeys: Nellie Emerson Shark Island Lucinda Madrigal Violet Mass Tim Thorburn Amalthea Yarden Aurora Arvett Jonah Dare Team Lightning Widows: Puppet Marionette Zoey Proasheck Adam Lokcheback Jacob Antio Nichole Peyton Alexis Slate Carmen Day Alexandrite Bohemia Team Striking Chucklers: Kiara Brazette Manta Li Annabeth Chartain Eva Fenrir Jayson Huff Misty Honeysuckle Lia Williams Ava Zachard The teams are the alliances for these games to fight the mutts and make it to the finale. Training Scores The tributes will be scored individually and as an alliance. The Individual Training Score is a percentage of victory in the games, while the alliances are given the normal training score. Team Training Scores: Sponsoring Tributes So, for the first time, like ever, I'm going to put in the feature of sponsoring tributes for the games. Each tribute will start with $150 dollars and can obtain bonuses for achieveing certain tasks. Tributes and Money left to sponsor them District Rose Sericea Sponsoring District Amaranth Sponsoring Guardion District Sponsoring Flopping Whale District Sponsoring District NuMb3rS Sponsoring District 001 Sponsoring District of the Flaming Cupcakes Sponsoring District Kyrptonite Sponsoring Night Before the Games And so, President Adelaide Turney, looking please with the tributes she had selected, walked over to the Gamemaker's Room, passing by the official head gamemaker's office where she heard the mumble of voices through the door. she ignored them and walked to the Gamemaker's room. Meanwhile, in the official head gamemakers office, the official Head Gamemaker was standing in a room with two people, dressed in black jackets and leggings. "Arnold, can't you see the pain that these games are causing?" one of the people replied, the voice sounding feminine. "We need to rebel against this president!" "Now, not so fast," Arnold replied. "We are talking sweet sabotage here. How many people do we need to kickstart the rebellion?" "Eight." The other person replied, sounding like a girl as well. "One from each district." "Girls, you are talking big bucks here." Arnold replied. "How exactly do you plan to use these eight tributes to start a rebellion against the President?" "I think you know how." The first girl replied as the two ladies slipped out of the window. So, Arnold paced his office and thought; this plan is impossible, it's never going to work. But then, he remembered the tears, the President assasinating the head Gamemaker for letting tributes escape. So, he decided that if he was going to rebel and create a world without ANY Hunger Games at all, he needed to follow through with the plan. He smiled as he walked out of his office and into the Head Gamemaker's Room, armed with a plan that even the President won't know about. But, he needed kickstart the rebellion again, as the onl way to stop the Hunger Games at all. But, how exactly was he going to use these eight tributes? Would dramatic deaths be the answer? Or was it escape? Day 1 Team Divergent: A Chemical Reaction Kitty Mew's POV (District Kyrptonite) I was a nervous wreck before the games. My claws had already shredded off the knees of my pants as I waited for my stylist to return to the room. My head was spinning: The Gamemakers had put us all into alliances with tributes we didn't really know at all. Why would the Capitol do that? For entertainment? Or was there another motive that caused this forming of alliances? I was on Team Divergent, meaning that all of the tributes on our team were different for some odd reason. We were the oddballs, the laughing stock of these games. My stylist finally returns to the room I was sitting in. She gives me a warm smile and embraces me in a hug. I had to try my best not to tear the back of her shirt with my sharp claws. Then, my stylist and I talked about strategy, how I couldn't trust anyone, not even my own alliance for heaven's sake. When it was time for me to enter the tube, my stylist gave me one last kiss on the head before I entered the tube that took me to the arena, whatever abomination the Gamemakers made this year. As I enter the arena, I spot my stylist waving at me as she starts to cry, like she was bidding farwell to a daughter that she never had. I did the apporpiate thing and waved back at her. If she was my mom, at least she would have loved me. Instead, I got stuck with parents who would rather have me as a cat then a daughter. I guess some people's heads were screwed on the wrong way. Once my tube reached the surface, I spotted a pyramid that had the packs on top for all of our team. I saw the medium-sized bag with the cat ears on top and figured that the bag with the cat ears was mine. I lookd on either side of me and saw Candy flanking my left side, giving me a little grin. Was she actually going to be sympathetic towards me? Or was the grin an act? I couldn't decide as my eyes moved towards Radiant, the pretty boy on my right side. Gods, he was cute. But I couldn't let myself get distracted by the boy and instead focused my attention to the middle of the pyramid where a voice seemed to come out of it that sounded like President Turney: "Hello Team Divergent, and welcome to the 44th Hunger Games. Only one of you will make it to the finale, and still then you will likely die! So, will the odds be in your favor? Probably not, but still, you can try and put on a good show." Gosh, that woman made me rage! If only someone would kill the President already. Maybe someone has. I turned my eyes towards the pyramid, winking at Radiant one last time before the countdown began. Yoshi Fedualis POV (Guardion District) My ears ring after the annoucement of the countdown. The President knows how to get her point across. Speaking of across, I see Kitty winking at Radiant across the Cornucopia. We have a ship already in our alliance? These games were going to go SO WELL, meaning that likely our team wouldn't produce a victor. And with me being the only other guy on our team, me and Radiant needed to lead our team to victory as best as we could, so we could afford no distractions. 10... 9... 8... I spot a backpack with a spear poking out of it. I guess that is my pack that some random sponsor gave me. I aim to gain that pack. 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... And the gong goes and our team is off towards the middle to grab our respective packs. We all get our packs, then we meet up on the side of the Cornucopia where we decide where to go. We see a woody lake area and we decide to set up camp there to fight off the mutts. We all start to head out towards the area until out of the corner of my eye I see one of our team members struggling in some quicksand. I turn around and see Miyako screaming as she starts to sink into the sand. I run and try to grasp her hand, but it's no use. Candy shouts at me: "LEAVE HER BEHIND!" I try to pull her out one more time and suprisingly, she comes free. She gives me a quick thank you before we run to catch up to the rest of our alliance, ready to face the mutts. Misty Honeysuckle (District Rose Sericea) Our alliance arrives in the forest after the freak accident with Miyako sinking in the quicksand. We take our positions. I sit up in one of the small trees apply poison dip to my darts that I got sent from my random sponsor. Except for Candy, who is in the tree opposite to me, everyone else is on the ground. Eventually, I hear a roar and I know that the mutts are coming. I ready my blowgun and prepare to shoot the first mutt I see. Eventually, big black dogs come join us. They look friendly, that is, until you take one look at their teeth. Candy and I nod, shooting the first mutt in the butt with the combined force of my blowgun and her crossbow. Everyone else starts to get into the action. The fight seems to be going fine until I hear a scream that pierces the night air. I hesitate to look down, only to find Copper trying to fight off a mutt, but she got bit in the head by one and is screaming in pain. Kitty runs toward Copper, slicing any mutts in her way, but it is too late. Copper looks lifeless as I hear what could be the worse sound in the world. BOOM! The first death of these games had come. Eventually, the mutts go away and Candy and I join the group down below as we say our goodbyes to Copper, a brave tribute. Then, my eyes started to feel heavy as I drifted down into sleep, dreaming about what could have happened if I saved Copper. She would still be alive. But, I got a little too wound up in killing mutts, and my warriorness pride had lead to the first death of the games. Day 1 Team Dream Monkeys: The Insane get more Insane Aurora Arvett POV (District of the Flaming Cupcakes) Only now did I actually start to feel a little claustrphobic in the tube that was raising me up into the arena. Unlike the woods, the tube held no escape at all. You could barely even move in it. Eventually, I started to feel a light beaming down on my face. I had entered the arena. My eyes had a few issues adjusting to the light, but other then that, it felt good to be back in the woods again, even if these woods weren't real at all. I looked around and saw our alliance. We had skill, but not very much chemistry. I guess it doesn't help when one of you most skilled tributes is a pyschopathic killer. On my right was Tim. He had a sad look in his eyes like he was missing someone or somebody. Likely, it would have been his twin sister. But, there wasn't much I could do, since the President decided our alliance. On my left was Nellie. Even though she was clumsy and couldn't always walk far, she had one quality that many of us on our team didn't have: Perserverance to keep trying no matter how many times you fall. Eventually, the counter started to count down, and then the games seemed more realistic then before. I saw a pack that had an "Arvett" on it, so I decided to go for that pack in this bloodbath as the clock was ticking until our team was released to the mutts. Soon enough, I heard the one sound that confirmed the start of the games. GONG Violet Mass POV (District Amaranth) The gong had just gone off and I see that everyone in my alliance is rushing to get a pack in order to defend themselves. I skip along and grab a large pack that is black and purple containing a warhammer and other useless survival items. Then, I meet up with the rest of my team which consists of one good looking guy, a few youngsters, a red head and two handicaps. Now, I know that people have called me a handicap, but these two tributes really show their disabilities on the outside. They need to be killed. Our alliance heads off to a high mountain peak that overlooks most of the arena, so that a), we can spy on the other teams and b) we can see whatever forsaken mutts spawn in this arena. Most of the alliance is getting ready to fight, but then I see Nellie looking over a mountain. That girl can't even walk twenty steps without falling like a useless child onto the ground. I walk up to go talk to Nellie. "So Nellie," I ask, "how's life I guess?" She replies in a cheerful tone. "Good, I guess." "Well," I counter, "It's not going to last much longer." Nellie cocks her head at me, like I had said something weird. "What do you mean Violet?" "Let's be honest here;" I start, quickly checking to make sure that no one else is watching, "I may be mentally disabled, but you kid are the weakest one here. You do nothing except be a menace to others because you are weak and uncapable of anything at all. Nellie, you are the weakest link on our alliance, and in order for our alliance to win, we need to get rid of the weak links." And with that action, I take Nellie and snap her neck before throwing her down the cliff. She is the weakest link of our alliance, and the weakest links need to die. BOOM! Then, my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep. Day 1 Team Lightning Widows: Taking Care of Business Nichole Peyton POV (District 001) My ginger hair flew into my face and I couldn't see very much. Behind me, a mysterious figure was about to behead me into nothingness... I woke up with a start rom my dream. Had I really fallen asleep in the tube that was raising me up into whatever arena the Gamemakers had devised this year? I was off my game. I will admit it, the Family Games were pretty intense last year, but actually having to be a part of the games? Suddenly, a sight of water catches my attention as I'm raised into the arena. Our cornucpoia is surrounded by a lake. Really? We had to wade through a moat to get to our supplies? Ugh... To my right is little Jacob. Same kid who ended up getting adopted by the mayor because his sister couldn't keep a level head and put herself before him. Whoever his sister was must have been one selfish sibling... To my left is Carmen, the prettiest girl on our entire team who was gentle and wouldn't hurt a fly. I had gotten to know her during train and I learned pretty quickly that she had some skills behind her pretty face. And soon enough, the countdown until my team was released into the arena began, counting down. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... I took a deep breath to calm myself down. 3... 2... 1... GONG! Zoey Proasheck POV (District NuMb3rS) I wade my way through the moat surrounding the cornucopia. Why did the Gamemakers decide this set-up? As I make my way through to the center of our starting plates, I spot a pack that has a rainbow flag sticking out of it, signifying it to be mine. I grab the pack and meet up with my alliance. The eight of us walk through a marshy-sort of area until we finally reach a few lone trees. We put down our supplies and get ready for whatever the Gamemakers have in store for mutts or enemies this time around. I grab my axe and stand at the ready, standing in swampy water. As the day went by, I got extremely bored. Then suddenly, while everyone's eyes were heavy, I felt something wrap around my legs. The feeling of whatever was wrapping me was wet and slimy like a strectched out frog. Eventually, I let the feeling go and continued to get ready to attack. Soon afterwords, I couldn't feel my legs. I attempted to get myself free by cutting the weeds free from around my legs. But, the weeds wouldn't cut off from my legs and I screamed as the weeds pulled me down below into swampy water and water filled my lungs so full that I choked, attempting to get whatever air I could, but my lungs wouldn't empty. Eventually, my lungs collapsed and I sunk to the bottom of a miserable swamp. BOOM! Day 1 Team Striking Chucklers: Do the Striking Strike? Cedar Lorelle POV (District Rose Sericea) For some odd reason, my lift tube smelled like bark and sweat. Eww. Growing up in District 7, I was pretty immune to the smell of bark, but the sweat made me want to gag. After what seemed like forever, our alliance was raised up to a rocky area with eight packs in the middle, one for each of us I presume. On my left is Eva, a little blonde who focuses all her attention on the packs while on my right is the arrogant, cold Jayson. He and I were co-alliance leaders, so somehow, we needed to work together in order for our team to win. Soon Enough, the president annouces about the games and what they meant, blah blah blah. I wanted to get right to the action. 10... 9... 8... 7... BOOM! Wait, cannons weren't usually part of the countdown. I gasp as I see the body of Annabeth lying in the ground, charred from the explosion. I look around with concern as the countdown resumes. Ava Zachard POV (District Flopping Whale) 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GONG! I run towards the cornucopia, grabbing a pack with a blue-colored hood emblem on it. As I'm pulling out my weapon to start the games, all the tributes fall dead asleep. Well, except for me. I look around, wondering what could have possibly caused this. Suddenly a bright beam comes down from the sky, shining on me and my blue pack. Eventually, a feminine voice calls out: "AVA! GRAB THE LADDER!" Falling from the sky comes down a ladder and use the only instinct I can; to climb the ladder to escape. Day 2: The Walls Fall Kim Thorburn: Team Divergent (District 001) I wake up on the ground of the forest. My head eventually starts to pound, like I'm having a headache. Last night was, to put it simply, nuts. I take a look around the rest of our alliance. Kitty and Radient are asleep hand in hant. They make a bit of a weird couple, but who's to judge? Candy is asleep in a tree near Misty, weapon by her side. Miyako and Yoshi are sleeping close to where I woke up . Everyone's alseep but me. What's keeping me from sleeping? I saw a bright light and I want to go see where it came from. My team wouldn't miss me, right? I grabbed my pack and went to an adventure. I don't see anyone else as I start to make my way towards where I saw the light come from. Eventually, I come towards a swamp where I see a girl's body. She must have drowned somehow, and she's long gone. As I'm looking at the swamp, I hear rotary blades moving. I climb up a tree and my eyes can barely fathom what happens next. A helicopter comes into the arena and shines a light on the ginger kid in the tree before throwing the kid a ladder and he climbs it into the helicopter and the copter flies away. What's going on? I've seen the light twice within the last eight hours. Is it rebels? Or the Capitol taking random people in as prisoners? A high pitched shrill breaks my focus. Soon enough, I find myself running towards the sound of the scream to see what's up. Amalthea Yarden: Team Dream Monkeys (District Rose Sericea) The sound of fading rotary blades wake me up suddenly along with Shark and Lucinda. Everyone else is still asleep peaceful, but they start to stir awake. Our team gets together to talk, everyone trying to keep themselves a respectful distance away from Violet. We decide that we need to go down into the woods to see if we can relocate the other team's cornucopias from where they came into the arena. The arena almost seems a little too peaceful without other tributes killing one another all the time. As I think, I feel something crawling up my back. But, as seeing it doesn't affect really me at all, I keep going, unknown that I've been biten by a poisonus snake. Eventually, we reach a group of trees that we decide would make a good base to set up. I climb a tree and pull out my bow, prepare to shoot anything that comes in my lin of sight. This is when the pain began. It started calm, but it eventually turned into a burning pain. I desperately started to look through my bag for anything at all to help me. Nothing. I slowly climb down a tree and get some distance away from my alliance before I shrill in pain. I don't know how much longer I can make it. My eyes try to recognize any of the plants that I could use to heal my wound, but everything looks obivious to me. I start to lie down, waiting to die when I see a dark girl come running in my direction, listening for something, anything. As I slowly start to fade away, I hear the screams of little Jonah as he screams in pain before it's silently cut out. I close my eyes and slip away into darkness. BOOM! BOOM! Puppet Marionette: Team Lightining Widows (District Kyrptonite) The sound of double cannons startles me to reality. I was day dreaming about my sister's death and if I prevented it. But, as it's just a dream, I don't dwell on it. Things sort of changed since Jacob mysteriously disappered. I hope that the kid's ok. He deserves to live, not die. Everyone has been affected by Jacob not being present. Everyone is anxious for his return to our team. We've decided that we need to stay where we are, since we aren't super far from our cornucopia. As I settle in my tree, I start to fall asleep for some odd reason, dreaming about how I could have changed my sister's death. I would have given my life to have her live. Sometimes, when I dream, I completely zone out, which is what I did. Nothing could prepare what happened next. When I woke up, everyone in our alliance was standing in a circle around a spot which had been burned out. I counted everyone. Carmen was missing as well, somehow. Did she die? No one had heard any nearby cannons marking her death. She must have gone where Jacob was, disappered into the darkness. Also, I noticed a boy that I had never seen before running towards us like he was trying to attack us. But instead, he crashed into an invisible wall and his heart stopped. BOOM! Lia Williams: Team Striking Chucklers (District of the Flaming Cupcakes) I heard a new cannon. Great. Another step closer to victory for me and my team. Even though it was Jayson, I was glad. Jayson was too arrogant and cocky for the team. In someways, it was good that he was dead. His death benifited the entire group, in my opinion at least. Night was falling and my eyes were getting tired as I fell asleep. In my dreams, I saw myself standing with my alliance. But something was weird. Eva, the youngest girl in our alliance, was sitting in a circle, crying. My dream self took a look around and saw that Cedar was gone. I swear that I heard no cannon, but Eva was either jealous, heartbroken or angry because she took her only weapon, a curved sword and belly-slitted herself. Then, I heard the worst sound in the world go off in reality that woke me up. BOOM! I ran over to where Eva had been and found everyone standing around little Eva. Blood poured out from her stomach, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling crawling over me, like someone was possesing me. I spoke some fateful words that went like this: "Lightning will strike tonight and silence will fall among the dead. But the barriers keeping us apart will be broken. And it starts with me." I fell down to the ground as a frightining amount of electricity corsed through my body and shocked me to death. BOOM! Quote 1 banner.PNG Victims_Of_The_Storm.png Mid-Games Rebel POV: The Plan Takes Flight Agent Haines was flying the helicopter away from the rebel base after dropping off the four escapees to go spend some time with Agent Watson. She thought about her motive for her actions: We need to rebel against the President and change the fate of Panem for the better. But the question was, how do we execute this plan without being caught by the Capitol? She drove the copter back to the arena when she stopped it suddenly. A sea of storm clouds had popped up in the arena, with bolts striking trees. But, she heard a few cannons. By the time the storm had cleared, she had heard eight cannons of tributes passing on. It had started with Lia, then Misty, then Violet, then Adam, then Miyako, then Manta, then Kim and finally Kiara. Eight tributes killed in a flash, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The games needed to stop because innocents were being killed left, right and centre. _______________________________________________________________ Agent Watson took a deep breath and took a look at the first four escapees: Ruthless Ava, Innocent Jacob, Beautiful Carmen and Regal Cedar. The orange haired agent sighed and called Arnold on her radio: "Arnold!" She shouted. "How come you didn't prevent the storm! Tell me!" A muffled Arnold replied as Agent Watson sighed and faced the four escapees. Then, Carmen piped up the courage to ask: "Why are we here?" Agent Watson replied: "The rebellion is beginning." Agents banner.png|The Co-Leaders of the Rebellion imagesH5BPC1PT.jpg|Agent Watson Avatar-3-1-2.png|Agent Watson in lunaii Images6PGPR83C.jpg|Agent Haines Avatar-4-9-0.png|Agent Haines in lunaii Mid-Games Statistics Alliances at the mid-way point: Day 3: Till Death Due Us Part Candy Orenson: Team Divergent (District Amaranth) The pounding in my head wakes me up. There must have been a freak storm last night, because most of the ground is charred where we were sleeping. I climb down from my tree and join Yoshi, Kitty and Radient on the ground. I notice that Radient and Kitty are holding hands and leaning against one another. I raise an eyebrow at Yoshi, wondering what's up. With me and Kitty being the only girls left on our alliance, I decide that the two of us should go hunting for supplies and food. Before we leave, Raident gives Kitty a kiss on her forehead. Then, the two of us head out. We walk through a lot of wooded forest before we stop and take a break. We sit on a little hill, both of us silent. Then, I ask the question I probably shouldn't ask: "Kitty," I start, "Do you and Radient, you know, like each other." Kitty gives me a little laugh. "Of course we do. If we both get out alive, I plan to move to District NuMb3rS in order to be with him for as long as I can." I give Kitty a reassuring hug. But what happens next, I can't explain. A claw drops from the sky and encircles little Kitty before taking her up. She screams for help, and I cry and scream because of losing Kitty. Then, our youngest team member is taken away from the arena. Radient will kill me. Suddenly, a figure runs up to me. It's Yoshi. "What happened?" He asks. "Someone took Kitty." I replied through my crying. "It wasn't the helicopter this time because there was a claw instead of a ladder... Whatever you do, you can't tell Radient what happened to Kitty, Just tell him that she ran off or somethi-" My talking is interupted by a sword piercing my back. I fall to the ground, lifeless. BOOM! Tim Thorburn: Team Dream Monkeys (District of the Flaming Cupcakes) I hear a whirling sound followed by screams of agony from two girls. The sound is close enough, and so we follow the screaming to a little hill. We find a girl and a boy talking to each other. Shark, being the leader, pulls out his swaxe and sneaks up behind Candy before impaling her in the back. After that, Yoshi picks up his axe and buries it in Shark's chest. BOOM!. The three of us then take one look at Yoshi and run as fast as we can in the opposite direction. I keep running until I feel like I can't run anymore. Suddenly, our team is encountered by a starled Puppet. I take my sickle and cut him in the temple, but not beore he launches he katana into my stomach. He falls onto the ground, dead. But before his cannon can go off, I fall onto the ground, dead. BOOM! BOOM! Nichole Peyton: Team Lightning Widows (District 001) The sound of two cannons startles our team. But, we keep moving towards the mountain. But, waiting for us there is Aurora and Lucinda. The three of us stare at the two of them. then, without warning or explanation, all of us girls start a brawl. All of us are mixed up and confused and I find myself fighting Alexandrite while Alexis takes on both Aurora and Lucinda. I pull out my dagger and start to engage combat with Alexandrite. We keep fighting, sword on dagger until I hear a big BOOM!. Alexis cries over the dead body of Aurora. I see my chance. While Alexandrite runs towards Alexis, I tackle her down and slit her throat. BOOM! Alexis, stands up and attempts to charge me, but Lucinda buries a spear in Alexis's back. BOOM! Lucinda and I make eye contact with one another before we each run off in the opposite direction of the other. Eventually, I see a ladder drop and I climb it up to a helicopter where I see a black haired agent waiting for me to finish climbing. Day 4: The Final Showdown Lucinda Madrigal: Team Dream Monkeys (Guardion District) I wake up to the sound of songbirds. After the bloody battle between the other girls, me and Nichole emerged victorious. But, I haven't seen or encountered Nichole since then. An idea pops up into my head as I walk towards the middle of the arena, where we are "apparently" supposed to have a big, grand "final battle". Waiting for me at the middle is Yoshi Fedualis. He was a boy from my district, but I was still on a high after the massacre of the girls. Yoshi charges me with his axe, but with tears in my eyes, I send a spear flying, aiming for the boy's heart, and my spear hits Yoshi in the heart and he collapses, dead. BOOM! Then, Radient comes up and faces me. I close my eyes, waiting for death, until I heard a voice cry. "Lucinda! Radient! Climb the ladder up now!" Radient and I smile at each other before climbing up the ladder to victory, where we would bask in glory. Epilogue: A Turn of Events(One week later) Radiant Tayz: District 13 I was back in District 13, visiting my friend Aeralene. Hopefully, she was okay that I brought a few friends along. Ok, maybe it was more than a few, but still, I felt obliged to invite all the escapees to come have a little party while the games were being replayed on television tonight. Even Agent Haines and Agent Watson joined in on the fun. It had been a week since I had last seen Kitty, but maybe the romace wasn't meant to last. I sit down on the sofa with Aera on my left and Lucinda on my right. The Other five escapees plus the two agents filled up the rest of the sofa as we sat down to watch the games again. But, when the games were supposed to be broadcasted, instead we saw President Turney on our television screen, probably annoucing the start of the games broadcast. Instead, we were watching as two people were lead to a pool. The first person to be tortured was a man apparently named Arnold. The two agents scoffed as he was put in the water, then got shocked a few times. But the other person that was tortured, I recognized immediately. It was Kitty. My Kitty. All my insides were turning as I watched her get dunked into the pool, then shocked. Her screams brought back all the memories that we had together during the games: Times when we just talked and cuddled with one another. I never thought that anyone would ever dare touch my precious Kitty. And when I replayed the scene of the last time I saw her, my heart was in my throat. I really did fall for her, and seeing her being tortured and hearing her painful screams made me want to slit the President's throat. I needed to calm down, so I picked up one of the couch pillows and went outside on the porch. Once I was away from the TV, I took the pillow and started to punch it, screaming in rage, until I did something I had never done before: I cried. After a little while, Aera and Lucinda joined me on the porch along with the two agents. Aera asked me: "what's wrong Radient?" And I replied. "The Capitol took my Kitty." Lucinda and the agents looked concerned with fear. Then, Agent Watson asked me: "What are you going to do about it? I mean, would you really rescue her?" A silence passed through, while I relived the moment when my lips touched Kitty's forehead. My lips had never touched something more valuable, soft or gentle then Kitty's forehead. I stood up to face the agents, Lucinda and aera before I replied. "Agents, gather up the rebel squad. We're going to the Capitol." Death Chart Escapee Gallery IvaZakar.png|Ava Zachard- First Escapee Picture.jpg|Ava RL District 9 - Jacob Antio.png|Jacob Antio- Second Escapee Jacob Antio.jpg|Jacob RL CarmenDay.png|Carmen Day- Third Escapee Carmen.JPG|Carmen RL Cedar Lorelle.png|Cedar Lorelle- Fourth Escapee Cedar Lorelle.jpg|Cedar RL KittyMew.gif|Kitty Mew- Fifth Escapee (Captured by the Capitol) Kitty RL.png|Kitty RL Nichole Peyton.png|Nichole Peyton- Sixth Escapee Nichole peytonRL.jpg|Nichole RL Anne-MarieHerboria.png|Lucinda Madrigal- Seventh Escapee Lucinda.jpg|Lucinda RL RadiantTayz.png|Radiant Tayz- Eighth Escapee RadiantTayzRL.JPG|Radiant RL Category:Hunger Games Category:The Wayward Daughter